1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a biocompatible carrier containing an active ingredient for introducing the active ingredient to a target cell population, such as smooth muscle cells, requiring modulation to ameliorate a diseased state such as restenosis. More particularly, the invention is directed to a polymeric matrix that contains a bioadhesive formulation for specific or non-specific binding to a biological target.
2. Description of the Background
Systemic administration of a drug for the treatment of a disease, such as a tumor or vascular restenosis, can be accomplished by administering large quantities of the drug orally or parenterally. Large quantities or dosages are needed to provide an efficacious concentration of the drug to the treatment site. Because of the necessity to use large quantities of the drug, systemic administration can produce toxic side effects for the patient, and can adversely affect healthy tissues which need not be exposed to the drug. Local delivery of the drug, under many circumstances, such as for the treatment of restenosis, is the preferred method of administration. In comparison to systemic administration, smaller total levels of medication can be administered locally, but are concentrated at a specific site. Local delivery, thus, produces fewer side effects and achieves more favorable results. Local delivery can be accomplished by a variety of methods, such as with the use of polymeric particles imbedded with a drug that are placed via a catheter in the area in need of treatment. The drugs can slowly elute from the polymer or are released as the polymer degrades or absorbs into the environment. One drawback of local delivery includes the short residence time of the drug at the targeted location. The absorption of drugs into and through the tissue of the target area is often inadequate for the effective treatment of the patient. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved carrier composition that provides for a more effective localized delivery of a drug.